


Red Lover.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Date Night, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Love Bites, M/M, Non-binary character, Sort Of, Will Graham is a Tease, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 04:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Hannibal never could resist red nor could he ever resist Will.Really, he never stood a chance.





	Red Lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just experimenting with this au.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

Their body sways with the music, hips dangerous as they follow the loose rhythm of the music pounding overhead. Hannibal watches with fascination with a drink in his hand as he perches at the bar, a friendly distance. He admires the freedom of limb and movement. The way their curls tumble and fly with their jerky movements, a halo around their face. The flush of their cheeks entices him closer, the smell of sweat and perfume twined together on his tongue, he wants a better taste.

Their short skirt rides up their lithe body, over those hypnotising hips and hitch up to reveal just an inch or two more of deliciously creamy thigh. Red leather, authentic, none of the prosthetic impersonation that pales in comparison to the original. He licks his bottom lip as he edges along the dance floor where his beauty resides, clueless and enchanting. They have quite the audience, not that they notice nor care. As long as they are allowed to dance, are allowed the freedom, then they'd let anyone watch.

The skirt is dyed crimson red and seemingly glows under the flashing lights. Throws a red glow over their body, Hannibal has never seen anything so angelic. So devilish. He watches them twist their hips and jut out the arms, bewitching.

The music switches and it's as if Will comes out of a trance, stumbling one or two graceful steps before they inhale a deep breath and seem to take in their surroundings again, smiling brightly when they spot Hannibal waiting just on the edge of the dance floor, his limit. Will smiles as they catch Hannibal's eye. Hannibal opens his arms for Will as they step off of the dance floor and into Hannibal's awaiting arms.

Enjoying the different warmth they provide as Hannibal wraps them up, enveloping his young love. Kissing the crown of their head as Will lays their own kisses on Hannibal's neck, along with a few red marks that go beyond Will's red lipstick.

"Did you enjoy my dance?" Will asks as Hannibal walks them back to the bar, wiping at the corners of their mouth in case they had smudges their lipstick, Hannibal smiling as he tucks the few stray hairs around Will's face behind their ears as Will leans against the bar and calls to be served.

"I found you to be enchanting, as always." Hannibal says quietly as the bartender comes and serves them with their usual drinks, Will shaking their head at Hannibal's _usual_ answer as they put the cup to their lips and take a first drink of the whiskey. Hannibal leans close to Will, his hands caressing Will's body as they enjoy their drink, the dance floor bustling with bodies, loud laughter and chatter fills the space the music does not but Will feels like they're alone with Hannibal, cornered off to their own world. They like it best when Hannibal makes them feel this way.

Hannibal kisses Will, slowly over their exposed shoulders and along their neck and behind their ear, he pauses to toy with the diamond chain-like earrings attached to their ears, an anniversary gift from Hannibal a few years ago, one of Will's favourite pairs and the pair they always wore for their date nights with Hannibal, a fact that hadn't escaped the older man's attentions.

Hannibal doesn't kiss Will's lips, he doesn't caress his face as he would usually, Will knows he doesn't want to smudge Will's careful makeup, their sparkly smokey eye or highlighted cheekbones or lightly blushed cheeks. Will smiles, finding the attention sweet as Hannibal admires his love with adoration.

"You like my outfit then?" Will asks, voice soft against the edge of their glass as Hannibal quirks his lips into a faint smirk and nods as his fingers trace over the leather of Will's skirt up to their spaghetti strap leather bralette, fingers brushing over Will's exposed stomach as he goes. Hannibal humming low in the back of his throat as his fingers venture from Will's top along his throat, his thumb tracing Will's whiskey stained bottom lips, careful not to smear the red lipstick before moving back to caress their chin.

"How I feel about this outfit, love," Hannibal begins, his voice low as he draws closer to Will, drawing in their world even tighter. Shutting out the rest around them.

"Cannot be expressed simply by words." His words leave Will's body flushed with goosebumps, their skin flushed pink from more than just the alcohol as their mind floods with thoughts that go beyond a few naughty kisses in the back of the club.

"You'll just have to show me then." They say, lips brushing feather-light against Hannibal's lips, barely enough to leave a mark but it's enough to make Hannibal growl with impatience, Will grins as they wink cheekily at Hannibal before downing their drink and running off back to dance, their red heels clicking along the floor as they go. Hannibal watching as they go, admiring the way Will's arse fills the tight leather skirt out nicely, he thinks about all the things he wants to do to them when they leave once Will's had enough dancing.

The night only just beginning.


End file.
